Rogue Missiles
by Silver Dragon Iron Claws
Summary: Humans aren't the only ones trying to free mankind. Programs are trying as well. One Exile is bent on this mission, but he can't do it alone. You know what they say:'The enemy of my enemy is my friend...'
1. Break Away

Silver Dragon: Yay!!!! We finally got to see _The Matrix Revolutions_!

Devil's Wyrm: That means we will finally write a fic on _The Matrix_.

SilverD: This is our first try at Matrix FanFiction so don't blame us if it's a little weird.

DWyrm: This is idea was taken from a concept we saw in movie three.

SilverD: Hope you enjoy!

Notes: _Italics_: Varian thinking to himself.

Disclaimer: We only own what we create.

*^*^*^*

Rogue Missiles 

Chapter 1: Break Away

            Snow drifted lazily down onto the stone tiles of the terrace.  The cool mountain air smelled of evergreen.  Leaning against the granite railing was a man of normal build, his long gray trench coat fluttered in the slight breeze.  Though it was chilly, he seemed unaware of the cold and stood staring at the snow-capped mountains.  He sighed.  _Soon this will all be gone.  Pity, it really is quite nice up here.  _A door opened behind him and a pair of men stepped out.  _Oh well, what must be done must be done.  _He turned to face them.  "Well hello boys, what can I do for you this fine morning?" said the man.

            "Varian, the Merovingian wants to talk to you," said the one in a long black coat named Cain.

            "Yah, he thinks you've been up to no good," said the one next to him named Abel.

           "Really?" said Varian. "I suppose I had better go speak with him."

             "Go, he's in the restaurant," replied Cain.

            "I hope you're not in too much trouble Varian," added Abel.

            Nodding to the two Exiles, Varian stepped through the door into the Merovingian's chateau.   

****

            A few minutes later, Varian entered the restaurant by way of the kitchen door.  The cooks paid him no mind; they were accustomed to strange occurrences such as this since they were all Exiles under Merovingian's keeping.  The tall, gray-coated man walked calmly up to Merovingian's table, eyeing the Twins seated near-by.  They smiled venomously back, staring daggers at Varian through their sunglasses.  The lord of Exiles was seated at his table next to his wife Persephone, sipping from a glass of wine, when his requested charge approached.  "Ah Varian, Varian, how good of you to come on such short notice," said the Frenchman, his accent punctuating his speech eloquently.

            "It is not as if I were doing anything important master," responded Varian, looking into his supervisor's eyes calmly. 

            "Yes, that is why I have called you here," said Merovingian. "It has been called to my attention that you may be plotting against me.  Is this true?"

            "From where have you heard such things _master_? Do you not trust me?"

            "I do not trust any of my men fully; I do not even trust my own wife.  I get my information from whomever I want."

            "What things have you heard, master?"

            "I have heard rumors that you are meeting with rebels."

            "Who told you that, one of your spies?"

            "Stop stalling and answer my question: Do you want to stay in my protection?"

            "Of course master."

            "Then tell me if you are planning to harm my organization."

            Varian said nothing.

            "Your silence proves your guilt," said Merovingian. "Twins, take him to the dungeon.  Maybe a little time alone will help you talk."

            The Twins moved towards the conspirator.  Varian backed away, bumping into someone behind him.  Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a large brute of a man with several smaller brutes behind him.  _This is going to be harder than I first perceived.  The Merovingian called Cujo and his Dobermen._ The people in the restaurant were now very nervous at seeing the large, fanged Dobermen spreading throughout the room.  Some of them headed to the exit, only to be stopped by a very tall, pale skinned man with long hair.  It was Vlad and his Vamps, come to make sure no one got away.  Varian saw them and looked angrily at the Merovingian.  Laughing the Frenchman spoke, "Come now Varian, you would not expect me to take you lightly. I know your strengths and weaknesses.  That is why I recruited you to my force.  These men are just a precaution should you try to escape, which I do not recommend."

            When he finished speaking, Cain and Abel stepped into the room and spoke to their master.  Merovingian's eyes betrayed his concern as he heard their message.  Turning back to his captive, he said, "You must have been doing something incredibly serious if Agents have come to collect you.  Nevertheless, I still value your power Varian. Take him away and hurry, we do not want those Agents starting any fighting here."

            Two of the Dobermen shuffled over to Varian and grasped him by both arms.  They tried to move him towards the door but he did not move.  One of the Twins came up behind him and put his razor blade to the captive's throat.  The other stepped in front.  "Walk," he hissed, "if you value your life."

            "Release me if you value your own," Varian replied.

            They looked at each other coldly for several more seconds.  Cujo, becoming annoyed at his refusal to go, confronted Varian.  "Why don't you _move_? Do you want to be deleted by the Agents?"

Just as Varian was about to reply, there came shout from the front desk.  Several Vamps were thrown out of the way as two Agents shouldered their way into the restaurant.  They proceeded directly for Varian.  Cain and Abel moved to block them but were rebuffed easily by the two programs.  Varian took advantage of the distraction and flipped the two Dobermen on his arms onto their backs.  He then punched Cujo strongly in the gut, sending him flying backwards through the room.  He felt blood running down his neck as he ran for the nearest window.  _Damn that Twin, I will have to fix that latter._  Thankfully, the Agents were occupied with Merovingian's men and could not give chase, but the same men could.  Some of the Dobermen and Vamps had guns and they drew these, sending bullets flying at the fleeing Varian.  Concentrating for a moment, Varian armored himself against the missiles and they bounced off without much damage.  Suddenly, a Twin appeared in his way, razor out, flipping through its owner's fingers.  Varian charged right at him.  The Twin, seeing what the escapee was doing, phased just as Varian tackled him.  Varian went through the Twin then crashed through the window behind him.  Gunfire followed the Exile as he fell from the skyscraper towards the street bellow.    

^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: Ooh cliffhanger! 

DWyrm: Great, kind of short was not it?

SiverD: Yeah, but it was only the first chapter.

DWyrm: Fine, whatever.

SilverD: So, how did you like our first Matrix shot?

DWyrm: Please review and tell us your opinion.

SilverD: If you really like it or hate it, tell us anyway!

DWyrm: Flames even, we will take anything.

SilverD: FLAMES! NO, no flames!

DWyrm: Do not listen to him; he will like a review even if it is a flame.

SilverD: Tell us if we should continue.  

DWyrm: We are currently writing another fid for Yu-Gi-Oh so we may not be able to handle both well.

SilverD: Keep reading!


	2. Allies

Silver Dragon: WE'RE BACK-

Devil's Wyrm: -For another installment of Rogue Missiles.

SilverD: We hope-

DWyrm: -you liked the first chapter.  It only gets better.

SilverD: Would you-

DWyrm: -please review the story when you finish reading.

SilverD: No-

DWyrm: -flames please.

SilverD: STOP-

DWyrm: -finishing your sentences?

SilverD: YES!

DWyrm: Fine, on with the story!

Notes: _Italics_: Varian thinking to himself.

Disclaimer: We own only what we create.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter 2: Allies 

            Glass and bullets fell around him as he fell to his apparent death.  He was vaguely aware of a few striking his body.  _Must concentrate. Cannot hit ground.  Wings.  Need wings._  Varian felt deep inside himself, to his very code, and began the exasperatingly slow process of changing his outward shape.  As he fell, people saw a very strange thing indeed: a man falling from a broken window who seemed to be shrinking and, to everyone's amazement, growing feathers.  Above him, a suited man was firing at the diminishing figure while another was fighting back a horde of other men away from the shooter.  _Almost there, just a few more lines._  Just as he was about to splat on the sidewalk, Varian spread his newfound wings and flew away a pigeon.  The Agents in the restaurant kept firing at him till they lost the Exile in a flock.  The Merovingian came up behind the Agents, cursing profoundly in French, "Out! Out! Get out of my restaurant!  You have lost your objective, go and look for him!  Delete him!  I do not care for him any more!  Go!"  Turning to his men, "Look at this mess!  All of you clean this up now!  I am going back to the chateau, come Persephone."

            The two exited the restaurant by way of the kitchen doors.  The remaining Vamps and Dobermen proceeded in cleaning the place while the two Agents left.  "This is a problem," said Agent Johnson.  

            "Affirmative," said Jackson.  "We must delete this Exile before he contacts the Rebels again." 

**************************

            On the ledge of an old building, Varian paced back and forth, still hiding in the form of a pigeon.  Other pigeons hobbled around on the thin shelf, threatening to push each other off.  Annoyed by these inferior programs, the Exile flew up to a higher windowsill and looked down upon the little coppertops milling around on the streets bellow.  _Stupid little organics, ignorant of their captivity here, they know nothing of the programs around them.  The machines, sapping what little energies they can collect from man's puny mind, disgust me.  This zoo disgusts me.  We are perfectly capable of attaining energy from alternative sources but yet they still rely on these humans.  I will MAKE them listen to me!  I will force them to see things my way.  _He looked across the street to an abandoned car garage.  _Damn those weak-minded fools!  They said they would be there at noon.  Where are they!  _A blue sedan pulled into the garage.  _About time!  They made me go through all that to get here and they end up late.  At least they made it._  Varian hopped of the sill and glided over the street to the garage.  He settled himself on a piece of rusted rebar while the humans went through their habit of checking the place over.  When they were satisfied they were safe for the moment, they lowered their guns and waited, looking anxiously about for signs of danger.  Amused at their nervousness, Varian dropped down behind a pile of rubble and changed himself to human shape.  As he walked into view, some of the Rebels started and trained their guns on the Exile.  Varian held up his hands in a sign of human submission as the Rebels surrounded him.  "How good of you to come," said the tall, gray clad Exile, "I was getting worried."

            "Its ok," said Soren, captain of the Vigilant.  "Binary, Axel, keep lookout.  Vector stay with me."

            Vector nodded and lowered his pistol.  "Did you have much trouble getting out this time?" asked the captain.

            "Merovingian sent spies with me last time.  He knows," answered Varian.

            "Do you think he will come after you?"

            "I doubt it.  He confronted me about it earlier and was going to lock me away but Agents came for me.  I was able to escape in the confusion."

            "Agents!  I hope they don't trace you here."

            "I hope not as well.  Since I am free from Merovingian's rule now I can be of more assistance.  What missions are you planning for the future?"

            "So far, all we've done since you last contacted us is free more people.  Unless we receive new orders or something big happens, that's all we'll continue doing."

            "Good.  The more minds you free the better."

            "Last time you said you had a plan to free everyone.  Have you completed it yet?"

             "No, there are a few last minute touches I—"

            Soren's cell phone rang.  "Yes Jax, what is it?" he said into the receiver.

            _"Captain, cops are headed your way and…"_

"And what Jax?"

            _"An Agent is with them."_

            "All right, get us an exit as close as possible.  Call back when you get one."

            _"Yes sir!"_

            Soren hung up.  "Let's go people, there're cops coming with an Agent."

            "An Agent!" exclaimed Axel, who had not faced one yet.

            "Let's move out!  Back to the car!  What are you going to do Varian?"

            "Since the Agent is probably after me, I will go in the opposite direction you are going."

            "That means you will go right towards them."

            "So be it.  Go now, before they g—"

            On the same building Varian had waited earlier, a SWAT sniper had positioned himself and took aim at his objective: the Exile known as Varian to the machines but to him a dangerous terrorist.  When Varian was talking with Soren the sniper had trained the "terrorist" in his sights and fired.  Varian paused and turned just as the bullet tore through his upper chest, missing its mark by only a few centimeters.  He collapsed to the pavement, a puddle of blood forming around his prone body.  Soren stood by him, shocked.  Varian raised his head weakly and said, "Go, I will be fine. Go…" 

            Not needing any further motivation, Soren and Vector raced to join the others in the car and escape, leaving their ally in a growing pool of his own blood.  The Agent and cops moved in.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: Ahhh! Another cliffhanger!

DWyrm: Why are you writing these so much now?

SilverD: 'Cause they're fun and they make the readers really mad! ^_^

DWyrm: Ugh… *sighs* -}-;;-{-,,,,,

SilverD: Did ya like it? Or hate it?  Review and tell us!!!

DWyrm: Yes, please review before he drives me up the wall.

SilverD: WEEEE!  I LOVE suspense!!!!  

DWyrm: Make him STOP! 

SilverD: I'm going to eat sugar!! *walks off to find candy*

DWyrm: *groans* Spirits help me endure this torture!

SilverD: YAY!!!! SURGAR!!!!

DWyrm: NOOOOO!


	3. A Change of Plans

Silver Dragon: New Chapter!!!!

Devil's Wyrm: And we have reviews!

SilverD: Okay, not much to say.

DWyrm: On with the story!   

Notes: _Italics_: Varian thinking to himself; anyone talking over a phone.

Disclaimer: We only own what we create.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter 3: A Change of Plans

            BANG! BANG! BANG!  A lone police car chased after the crew of the Vigilant, a cop firing out the window, trying to take out fugitive's tires.  Captain Soren was not worried about the cops; he was worried about the Agent.  The car screeched down an intersection, barely missing T-boning an SUV.  This slowed the cops up.  They were only blocks away from the hard line when Jax called.  "Yes Jax, in the hard line ready?" asked Soren.

            _"Yeah, but we have a problem."_

"What is it?"

            _"Your contact, that freaky Exile guy, is in major trouble."_

"Damn it! He said he'd be fine!  Does he need help?"

            _"I think so, he hasn't moved since he got shot but…"_

"But?"

            _"Something is wrong with his code, it looks as if it's changing."_

"How is it changing?"

            _"I've got no idea, but SWAT is moving in, and the Agent's not far behind.  If he's gonna move, he'd better move now."_

"Thanks Jax, I guess we'd better go back."

            _"Yes sir, I'll keep the exit open."_

Soren turned to look at the rest of his crew in the back seat.  "The Exile is in trouble.  We're going back to help him."

***********************

            Blood.  The stench of it filled the air.  It had created a large pool around Varian, mixing with dust and dirt on the asphalt creating a kind of gory mud.  The wounded Exile was barely conscious as his life code seeped out of him.  _Have to stop bleeding. Heal. Heal… _Footsteps approached, surrounding the fallen one.  It was the SWAT team moving in on their objective: capture the terrorist.  They stood at the edge of the blood puddle, each to tense to check the body.  Finally, the leader stepped into the circle, his boots squishing in the runny mud.  Squatting next to Varian, he reached down and flipped the body over, revealing the small entrance wound.  "All right guys," said the leader, his voice slightly shaky, "let's call in the coroner, I'm pretty sure he's de—"

            Varian abruptly came out of his stupor and snatched the cop's MP5-N automatic rifle, sweeping the shocked man off his feet.  He then jumped to a standing position and began firing at the remaining SWAT.  They scattered for cover, finding it behind pillars and rubble.  The dazed leader took advantage of his position in the pool of gore and drew his side arm, emptying the clip at the Exile.  Instead of damaging him more, Varian assimilated the bullets, using their code to patch his.  _More.  Still need more._  The hiding cops stared, dumbfounded at the sight, but not for long.  A second later, the space was filled with lead from five different MP5s.  Varian absorbed every bullet that hit him, furthering his rebuilding.  Nonchalantly, the powerful Exile leaned over and grasped the leader's head.  The head SWAT screamed in pain as his code was disassembled and taken in by the gray clad "terrorist."  The body vanished, leaving only the clothes and various items of a SWAT member.  This really stunned the others, who began firing more heavily than before.  Unknown to Varian, the SWAT had called for back up, and the Agent was the one responding.  Varian coolly moved form one man to the next, incorporating their code into his own.  Soon, the entire SWAT team was dead, their code inside the Exile.  _I am not safe in this form.  If I am to escape, I must change._  Varian called upon the assimilated code of one of the policemen, changing his appearance to that of the cop, with slight facial changes so no one would recognize him.  He walked out of the rundown garage a man in street clothes, melting into the rush-hour crowds.      

***********************

            Minutes after Varian left, Soren and his crew drove back into the garage.  Having lost their pursuer in a traffic jam, they had made all speed towards the meeting place.  Exiting their vehicle, the crew of the Vigilant spread out, trying to find the Exile, but all that was left was the muddy pool of blood.  Soren stood over this puddle, musing over their mysterious ally.  Vector, the first mate, came up behind him.  "Captain, there isn't anybody here.  They must've taken him," said Vector.

            "Hmm," was Soren's only reply.

            "But here's the thing that bothers me: the clothes.  Something must have happened to the SWAT; their uniforms are all over the place, in defensive positions, too.  The Exile probably took out the cops, how I'm not sure, and the Agent nabbed him when his back was turned."

            "Or he escaped and the Agent is out looking for him."

            "I hope so.  Anything to get the Agents as far away as possible."

            Binary and Axel returned from their sweep of the area.  "Captain, it's about time you tell us who this dude is and why weird stuff always happens around him," whined Axel.

              "Not now.  I will explain when we get out."

            The group headed back to the car, only to find a man wearing a dark green suit and sunglasses guarding it.  They were about to split when police swarmed around them from their hiding places.  "Shit," said Soren surveying the predicament they were in.

            "Give yourselves up and no one will be hurt," said the Agent in his characteristic monotone.

            The Rebels stood their ground.

***********************

            Varian was walking casually down the street, not really headed anywhere.  He was only trying to look natural so the Agents would not find him.  Passing a bank of pay phones, one suddenly began to ring.  Curious, the Exile picked up the receiver.  "Hello?" he asked.

            _"Hi! This is JJ from the Big V Bar and Grill.  We've called to tell you your party of four will not be able to attend.  They called and said they had to stay late at work."_

             "Okay, thanks." 

            Varian hung up, understanding the code perfectly.  _Damn.  I told Soren I would be fine.  Their operator must have seen I was in trouble and told him.  Oh, well.  I had better go back and save their skins. _

*****************

The Exile returned just in time to see all hell break lose.  The rebels broke up, using their powers in the Matrix to evade bullets and take down cops.  Varian stood back, allowing them to get out on their own, until he saw the Agent.  In the confusion, the powerful program had been forgotten.  He now approached the least experienced of the crew: Axel.  Varian rushed forwards, trying to get the Agent's attention, to no avail.  The Agent struck Axel stoutly on the back of his head with the butt of his gun; the young man slumped to the pavement.  Cops swarmed over him, cuffing and dragging Axel away.  The Agent was moving to follow when Varian tapped him on the shoulder.  He turned to face his opponent and was hit in the face by Varian's potent fist.  The Agent flew backwards, crushing a concrete support column.  Varian rushed him, changing as he ran.  By the time he met the Agent, the Exile had taken the form of a giant, metal-skinned monstrosity.  The Agent drew his pistol and emptied the clip at Varian, the second time for that day; the slugs bounced off his armored chest.  Varian reached forward, seizing the enemy program around his neck.  The Agent struggled, punching and kicking his reinforced foe, but he could not break Varian's vice-like grip.  "Where have you taken Axel?" asked Varian through his metallic teeth.

"I would never tell you, Exile.  Obsolete, programs should never remain active," was the Agent's reply.

"Fine, I will just find out for myself."

Varian grasped the Agent's head just as he did the cops, digging his claws into the program's flesh.

"What are you doing?" asked the Agent, his voice shaky from pain.

"Deleting out-dated programming."

Screams from the Agent brought all eyes, rebel and cop alike, to the scene.  The Agent's body disappeared, leaving only the code, flowing about his body.  Then the code stopped abruptly, breaking down into small individual strands.  The strands were sucked up into Varian's palm; the Agent's screams echoed through the garage.  The cops backed away, scared to death of this metal beast.  The Rebels stared, mouths agape, at their ally.  "How did--, what did you DO?" asked Binary, still staring at Varian.

      "More importantly, what the HELL are you?" asked Vector. "I know you're an Exile, and some have powers and all, but what was that!?"

The two men stared at their captain, wanting answers.  Soren glanced about, suddenly coming to a realization.  "Where's Axel?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: Wu Hu!!!!  Done!

DWyrm: Yes, finished at last.

SilverD: Thanks to our reviewers.

            **Protectress of Dalidon**: Thanks!  Glad you like it.  Where did you get the name Sorlin and Valiant?  We got ours from the Enter the Matrix game.  It gives the ships, captains, and crew of the rebels, at least some of them.  R&R some more!

            **thorgrimmer**: Thanks for your support!

DWyrm: Read; review.  

SilverD: Good or bad, we want it all! ^_^

DWyrm: Till next time!   -}^;;^{-

            __


	4. Answers and Actions

Silver Dragon: Hey everbody!

Devil's Wyrm: What is up?

SilverD: It's what's up, tamale breath!

DWyrm: Sorry.

SilverD: Whatever.

DWyrm: *snorts*

SilverD: Now on to the story!

DWyrm: We hope you enjoy.

Notes: We're sure you know by now.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter 4: Answers and Actions

          The remaining crew of the Vigilant stared at their captain then at the Exile then back at their captain.  "What do you mean he's missing?" asked Vector, still caught by surprise.

            "The Agent attacked him," said Varian. "I attempted to stop him, but the Agent got to Axel first.  I was able to destroy the Agent, however, the police carried Axel away, presumably to the Agent headquarters."

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second," said Binary, "you killed the Agent?!"

            "Yes, I assimilated its code."

            "How!?!" yelled the two crewmembers together.

            "Quiet!" shouted Soren over their clamor. "We must get our priorities straight.  Rescue Axel first, then learn Varian's secrets.  Now let's go!"

            The two nodded and climbed into the beat-up sedan.  Soren looked at the Exile.  "Do you need a lift?"

            "No," replied Varian, "I will scout ahead of you.  I must complete my objective: rescue Axel from the Agents."

            "Good, at least you're helping us."  

            "What will you do?"

            "I'll call Jax and ask him to track Axel, just in case he ends up somewhere else.  I will also ask him to keep a lookout for any possible back-up."

            "Fine.  I will proceed to follow the car they are transporting him in."

            Soren joined his crew in the car and they rolled out of the garage.  Varian turned himself into a pigeon, the most reliable form of winged transportation in the city, again and flew off in the direction of the cop cars. 

**************************

            The consol beeped, drawing Jax's attention from the falling Matrix code to his captain's call.  "Operator," he said into his headset.

_            "Jax, have you pinpointed his location yet?"_

            "Almost sir.  He is in the airport area, but I don't have an exact coordinates yet."

            _"Understood.  Have you located any other rebels in the system?"_

            "I thought I saw Niobe earlier, but they must have left."

            "Damn.  Well, if you find anyone, tell them what's happened and get them down here to help us."

            "Yes sir, I will sir."

            Soren hung up, leaving Jax staring at the rain code again.  He was watching one line very closely.  It seemed to pulsate, vibrate with some strange power.  Then, suddenly, it disappeared.  Startled, Jax franticly searched the screen for the Exile, but Varian was nowhere to be found.

******************************

            Varian settled himself on a power line over the airport.  _Where are they?  It should not take their operator this long to trace a crewmember._  He watched the cars moving across the roads, keeping his eye on one in particular.  It was the one in which Axel was being kept.  Several SWAT cops were guarding it, along with an Agent.  The Exile sat on his perch, debating on whether he should swoop down and rescue the rebel, or wait for his crew to show up.  Just as he made up his mind to fly down alone, the cops grabbed Axel and started dragging him to the hangers.  _Damn, where are those rebels?!  _Their beat-up sedan abruptly pulled into the parking lot, and the crew rushed out and started for the main building.  Varian plunged from his perch and transformed in midair back to human form, landing squarely on his feet in front of the rebels.  Binary's eyes practically popped out of his head as the Exile landed.  "What! Where did you come from?"

            "No time," said Varian. "They took Axel over to the hangers.  They must mean to put him on a plane."

            "That cannot happen, at any cost," replied Soren.  "We'll head in after him.  Your assistance would be greatly appreciated Varian."

            "Of course."

            "Good, let's get back Axel."

            Since there was no threat yet, the airport was still open to the public.  The foursome walked right in unopposed, as if they were headed for a late night flight.  Their destination not in the terminals, they instead snuck outside to the tarmac, and then to the luggage area, so as not to be seen.  Slinking through the shadows, the insurgents passed security to the hanger where Axel was.  Soren drew his pistols and, nodding to his crew, rushed out of their hiding place, guns blazing.   His crew followed suit, spreading out through the large building.  The small number of police was quickly disposed of, leaving only the plane.  Soren lead the way up to the entry portal.  The three rushed in the plane, ready to take out an Agent if necessary.  But there was no Agent.  There were no cops.  No Axel.  The captain rushed back to the entrance.  "This was a decoy.  They must have been setting up a" Soren stepped through the door.  "trap."

            Several SWAT were spaced throughout the hanger, guns drawn, aimed to kill.

*******************************

            Varian had taken a different route to the suspected hanger, a higher road.  Hopping nimbly from rooftop to rooftop, the exile soon came within sight of the immense building.  He was just in time to see the Agent leading some cops to another hanger, with Axel.  Just as he was about to follow, gunfire erupted from the original air hanger.  He sighed.  _Simple-minded fools, always walking into traps.  I should have gone with them. _ Varian took a few steps back and, with a running leap, jumped over the gap to the building.  As he flew, Varian changed himself into the great metal-skinned beast he had used earlier.  It was one of his favorites.  This time, though, the added a pair of broad, metal-feathered wings.  On these, he glided the rest of the way to the hanger, landing heavily on the sheet metal surface.  Using his razor sharp, five-inch claws, Varian ripped open an entrance in the tin roof.  Slipping through the tear, he fell straight down, and down, to the floor below.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: We are SO sorry it took so long to get this up!

DWyrm: Dreadfully sorry.

SilverD: Some other stories we're writing sidetracked us.

DWyrm: We are also sorry the chapters are so short.

SilverD: But we want them short.  It makes more suspense.

DWyrm: We hope you like this so far.

SilverD: Big thanks to all our reviewers!

            **Protectress of Dailidon: **Very creative.  I like to make up names too, but our story parallels the real plot, to a degree.  Sorry it's confusing.  We hope it straightens out.

            **FamilyGuyNut: **Thanks.  Glad you like it.

            **Suzuka Blade: **Umm.  Thanks for reviewing.  Hope you keep reading.

DWyrm: R&R! 

SilverD: Tell us what you think will happen! 


	5. Ally Attack

Silver Dragon: Ok, here's the deal.

Devil's Wyrm: The reason this is a tad late is because we did some research.

SilverD: But the good new is we now have an approximate of what the crew of the Vigilant look like.

DWyrm: We hope this makes the story smoother.

SilverD: Enjoy.

Notes: No new notes.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ch.5: Ally Attack

            SCREEEEEECH!!!!!  All eyes rebel and cop alike, turned heavenwards, staring at the new, jagged skylight.  A pair of murderous red slits peered down back at them.   The SWAT were momentarily stunned as a large, midnight black creature dropped through the opening; the rebels took advantage of their surprise, making a mad dash for the nearest door.  Varian landed smack in the middle of the SWAT, his body bowed from the impact.  The cops did not need to think twice, opening fire upon the balled up mass of black metal.  The effect was instantaneous, as the bullets ricocheted off his smooth, glossy skin, Varian exploded out of his curled posture.  Five-inch long claws extended to their fullest, the metallic monster began spinning around, turning into a veritable slashing cyclone.  The razor talons instantly shredded any cop too close; any out of reach of the claws were not for long, as Varian began to move in constantly wider circles, tracking down his opponents.  The rebels just watched in amazement, not sure whether to shoot or not, from the door they had just reached.  Finally, there was only one cop left: the SWAT sniper positioned well away from the bladed tornado up in the catwalk.  He had been training his sights on the armored beast ever since it fell through the ceiling.  Varian stopped his rampage; the room a gory mess of severed arms, legs, heads, viscera, and splatters of blood.  The metal exile looked about the hanger, he too dripping in blood, as if surveying a piece of art.  The sniper quickly took advantage of the pause and let his bullet fly.  Varian heard the shot and brought his plated hand forward, catching the slug.  As the sniper stared in shock, the bullet shot back at him, hitting him straight between the eyes.  With the rebels watching, the metal brute began to shimmer, like when a TV has a bad frequency, green lines of code trailing down his shrinking form.  Soon their exile informant stood before them, his gray outfit spotless.  Varian walked up to them, slightly amused at the expressions they were giving him.  Binary pointed her large M240 automatic rifle at him, now very wary of this strange entity.  Varian smirked at her, "Really, if I could survive a hail of bullets a few minutes prior, what effect do you think that will have?"

            She just stared at him.  Soren sighed, "Enough, Varian is trustworthy enough, though he is very mysterious.  Now, does anyone have any idea where Axel may have been taken?"

              "I saw them taking him to another hanger before I dropped in," said Varian, "but it is across the airport."

            "Good, then we'll have to follow," said Soren; his cell phone rang.  "Yes?"

            _" Captain Niobe and Ghost are back in.  I just hung up with the captain; Zion is ordering a full recall of all ships."_

"But we can't leave, not without Axel."

            _"I told her about our situation, they are going to help us."_

"All right Jax, just keep an eye open, report any new activities."

             _"Yes sir."_

            Soren hung up.  "Ok, here's the plan.  Captain Niobe of the Logos is here; they have promised to help us.  Binary, you will come with me to contact them.  Vector, go with Varian and try to catch up with Axel."

            The tall, African American man looked at the exile, nodding to him. "Yes sir, we will."

            "Good, now let's move out."

**************************

            Varian moved swiftly over the tarmac, ducking behind equipment and machinery for cover.  Vector followed close behind, mirroring the exile's every move.  After several minutes of stealthy approach, the pair finally made it to the hanger in which they hoped Axel was.  Varian moved to one side of the door; Vector took the other.  They were about to bust in, guns blazing, when Vector's phone rang.  Varian glared at him as the first mate of the Vigilant fumbled for his cell; finally getting it.  "Yes?"

            _"Vector, we've met up with Ghost.  Where are you?" _asked Soren from the other end.

            "We're just outside the hanger, captain."

            _"Good, go ahead, we're by the control tower; we'll catch up."_

"Yes sir."  Vector hung up.

            "Well?" asked the exile.

            "They found Ghost and are heading this way."

            "Right, now lets get moving ourselves."

            The two burst through the door to find the hanger in flames and no plane in sight.  Outside they hear the whirring of engines as the small plane prepares to take off.  Varian leapt through the flames just in time to see Soren drive in front of the aircraft and shoot off the front wheel cover.  A second later the tire exploded as a well-aimed shot from Ghost connected with it.  The cops removed Axel from the disabled plane and put him into a SWAT SUV, driving him off to another hanger.  The exile was about to give chase when he heard the screeching of tires.  A stair truck was tearing down the tarmac in hot pursuit with a black woman at the wheel.  _That must be the captain of the Logos.  _Varian returned to Vector, motioning for him to follow once again.  The pair commandeered a police car and made quick time after Niobe.  

            Varian and Vector found the hanger in no time and headed right in, finding the remains of a police SWAT squad scattered around.  Gunfire emitted from the far side of the immense room.  "I'll take the high road," said Vector, moving towards a ladder to the catwalk.  

             The exile started walking calmly to the area where Niobe was, slowly changing to his metal-skinned form.  By the time he got there, most of the SWAT members were already dead.  Those who were not soon were.  Varian's menacing body seemed to absorb light instead of reflect it, making him seem like a walking shadow.  The only light visible in his dark hole like body was from his crimson eyes, which burned with an inner fire of determination and will.  This made for a great fear factor, especially in the heat of battle.  The small throng of SWAT was soon little more than confetti, a pile of bloody pieces on the floor.  Suddenly, the fuel tank next to the exile exploded, sending a green flame all around Varian.  He was thrown several feet before skidding to a halt.  When he opened his eyes, the barrel of a gun hovered close above them.  "I don't know what the hell you are, but I never take any chances."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: Well, there you go.

DWyrm: We hope you liked it.

SilverD: Please review.

            **Protectress of Dalidon:** We hope these cleared things up for you.  Thanks for reviewing.


	6. Air Time

SilverD: Ok, here we go again.

DWyrm: Let us do it.

SilverD: *sighs*

Notes: No new notes.

Disclaimer: Do we have to?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ch.6: Air Time

            Niobe cocked her pistol, not letting it waver a millimeter from its place over Varian's head.  "You'd better start talking pal, or I'll turn your head into Swiss cheese."

            Varian just looked up at her with a smirk on his metal face.  "Well?" she asked, her trigger finger squeezing just a bit more.

            "Captain Niobe!" yelled Vector from the catwalk.  "He's with me.  It's ok."

            Niobe gave the exile a strange look before stepping aside.  Varian was up instantly, back in his human form.  A second later, Niobe had her pistol trained on his head again.  Varian smirked at her.  "Put that away, I mean you no harm."

            "No shit you don't," replied the captain, still aiming at Varian.  "You turned those cops into sausage meat.  Who and what are you?"

            "Axel is still in danger.  You will get your answers in due time, but Axel is the main priority at the moment," said Varian curtly.  

            "I'd better," said Niobe, holstering her pistol.  "So which way do we go?"

            "Up here," said Vector, still up in the catwalk, "this way."

            The two on the ground quickly climb a ladder up to the balcony, joining Vector.  "Ok.  There's a bunch of cops in the next room, and I think they're using the cargo plane in there to move Axel."

            "Great," said the captain of the Logos, "do you have a plan?"

            "I'll run out across the balcony in the next hanger to draw their fire.  Niobe, do you have a sniper rifle?"

            "Yes, I have one of their 33SG Sniper Rifles with me."

            "Good.  You pick off all the cops you can from up here while I distract them."

            "And me?" asked Varian, knowing very well what he must do.   

            "You'll go down there and do your thing."

            "All right."

            "Everyone ready?" The other two nodded.  "Ok, here we go."

            Vector burst through the small door, firing one of the SWAT's MP5s.  The squad on the ground quickly returned fire, giving Niobe time to position herself and start sniping.  Varian was transformed by the time he cleared the doorway, leaping over the balcony rail into the middle of the fray.  The battle was fast and bloody; each one played their part to a t.  When the last cop was felled by Varian, Niobe slid down the ladder to the ground.  She ran for the open hanger doors.  "Come on," she yelled over her shoulder, "they're getting away."

            Varian took off right behind her, running as fast as his metal body would let him.  He caught up with Niobe on the tarmac, the cargo plane taxiing down the runway.  "Now miss," said the exile, turning to the captain, "unless you can fly or have another plane stashed somewhere, it looks like we lost him."

            "Not this time," she replied, running to the agent's abandoned sedan. 

            "Humans," muttered Varian, his body slowly shifting to another form.  When he was finished, he was in the form of a small, sleek little creature, draconic in nature, with overly large, membranous wings.  Varian bunched up his short, powerful legs, preparing to launch his snake-like body skyward.  A sound that akin to the crack of a whip, the exile shot up, his long tail lashing behind him.  Niobe had succeeded in entering the plane, moments before it took off.  Now the cargo plane was streaking up.  Below him, an SUV was tearing over the tarmac, in the direction of the aqueducts, following the plane.  Varian pushed his wings into a fast almost humming bird speed in an attempt to catch up.  The black sedan fell out of the still open cargo bay doors along with other large boxes.  The exile could see Niobe inside, helping Axel with his parachute.  Then an agent appeared and started to fight with Niobe.  Axel managed to jump out of the plane before the agent got the door closed.  _He has a parachute; he will be fine.  But Niobe is still inside with an agent.  I must help her.  _Varian kicked his flying up a notch or two, desperately trying to catch up with the plane.  Just as he was reaching it, the cargo bay doors opened again and Niobe kicked the agent out to fall to his doom.  She stared at him for a moment before jumping out of the unmanned aircraft.  Varian followed her descent in a slow spiral down.  Once landed, Ghost, the driver of the SUV, met with them.  Before Niobe entered the truck, she turned to the exile, who had turned back to his human form after landing.  "I don't know who you are or what you are for that matter, but you're ok."  Varian nodded, acknowledging her.  "Thanks for everything."

            "It was a duty worth serving," replied the gray clad program.

            "I hope we meet again," said the captain.

            "Yes, but preferably under better circumstances."

            The three sped away towards their exit.  Varian watched them leave, the cool breeze waving his trench coat about him.  _Till our next meeting._

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: Sorry for shortness.

DWyrm: To many obligations to make it loinger.

SilverD: See you next time! 

            **Protectress of Dalidon: **Well, now you know.  Even if you see the cut scenes form the game, you may not get everything.  We took the plot from the game itself, so only by playing it would you get everything.  Thaks!

            **Mina-chan AMD: **You would understand more if you see the second movie and played Enter the Matrix.  That is where the plot is and is headed for the moment.  Thanks for the review.


End file.
